


The skeleton and his human daughter

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Adding song lyrics cause I have no life, Aka: Héctor and Coco doing random daughter and father shenanigans to get to Ernesto, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Family Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, How Do I Tag, Héctor is a good dad, Light Angst, SONGS LATER ON, fluff probably, for now, hopefully there will be, not a lot, so he's the only one who appears, the only one dead in the Rivera family is Hector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Young Coco hasn't heard the sound of music ever since her papa left when she was three. But she gets to learn the truth of what happened. Eventually she will.(AU where instead of Miguel being the protagonist, it's young Mama Coco, so we can get father daughter fluff and whatnot)Note: Smaller parts of chapter 9 and 10 have been altered cause I will refuse to have my heart broken





	1. The introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: The only chapter where Coco speaks first person

_Sometimes I think my mamá cursed my family... And she only did it when I was three._

_Let me explain. Long ago, there was this family. Una mamá, un papá and una nińa._

_And the papá. Well, he was a musician. He wanted to play for everyone._

_The family would sing, and dance, and count their blessings.  
But the papá. He had a dream. _

_He wanted to play for the world._

_So one day, the papá got up and left with his guitar, promising his family he would be back after a few months. But... he never returned._

_And the mamá? She didn't have time to cry over that walk away dead beat musician. She banished music from her life._

_So the mamá found a way to provide for her daughter. She made shoes._

_She could've made candy, fireworks, or even sparkly underwear for wrestlers!_

_But no... She chose shoes.._

_Did I mention I was the daughter in this story? My mother is teaching me how to make shoes and says she'll teach whoever I marry how to make them too._

_Later, she got both of her twin brothers how to make them as well! Eventually, a whole family will be a giant company._

_Music torn our family apart, but shoes is what brought us back together._

_But that is all why I think my mamá cursed us._

_As for my papá, I still remember him. He would sing songs to me and mamá would sing along too._

_But my uncles Oscar and Felipe are fun too!_

* * *

"First I use to run like this," Coco ran in place with her hands in fists, explaining to her tíos, "But now I run like this! Which is way faster!" Her hands quickly turned into flat palms.

Both brothers nodded and clapped for her, along with smiling at her, which cracked a smile from her too.

* * *

"And the winner is-!"

"Coco!" "Mija look out!" Both uncles yelped out, convincing Coco they have super twin powers.

"Luchadora Coco!" She jumped onto a pile of pillows placed on the floor, causing it to burst out feathers. 

Luckily, both Oscar and Felipe found this fun and games, considering Coco convinced them to wear wrestler masks instead of making shoes.

* * *

"I have dimples on both sides. See?" Coco smiled, showing off her dimples to her family during dinner, "Tío Oscar, Tío Felipe, do you two have dimples?"

Both brothers murmured to each other before finally looking at her, showing off their dimples, who both had it only one side.

This caused more laughter from Coco, before being interrupted.

"Coco, eat your comida. As for you two-" 

Both brothers sunk into their seats.

"Idiotas." Imelda said to them, before giving them more tamales.

* * *

_Mamá seems mean, but she really isn't! It's only if it's towards music._

* * *

Coco idly blew into a glass soda bottle before throwing it away. She's made this mistake before, but it just seemed right.

"No music." Imelda said, snatching the bottle as she walked away from her.

* * *

_And those weren't the only times._

_Our family might be the only family in Mexico who hates music.. My familia is all right with that. But me? I can't stand not hearing music._

_I know I'm not suppose to fall in love with music, but it's not my fault. It's actually all mi papás fault._

_Oh, and some man name Ernesto de la Cruz. He was my adoptive uncle._

_He's a big star now or something, I wouldn't know. All I know is that he has a statue at the plaza._

_He and papá were nobodies until they played music for people. People that fell in love with them. And a lucky person was my mama of course._

_I heard places that he was dead.. But, it makes me wonder, did mi papá die with him? Did he leave after Ernesto died? I hoped to figure it out one day. If it weren't for my family..._

"Muchacha."

"Huh?" Coco looked up at the shop keeper, she didn't even notice the time she wasted.

"Are you ready for pickup? Or do I really need to hear more of your backstory?"

"Oh, lo siento." She grabbed her bag, which was filled with materials to make shoes, and sighed, "I just can't exactly talk about this at home." 

"Look, chica, if I were you I'd march right up to my family and say, "Hey! I want to dance, sing and make music! It's my life!" The shop keeper obviously was trying his best to help her, which wasn't much for her.

Coco giggled, "I could never say that."

"You want to be a musician, right?"

"No sè." Coco shrugged, "I haven't heard music since I was three. I don't even know how to play the guitar!"

"Espera aquí." The shop keeper went back of his store, and came back seconds later with a guitar. Coco watched in amaze as he walked in with it.

"Ernesto de la Cruz didn't become famous by hiding his skills, did he?"

Coco shrugged once more, giving the keeper a bit of a hard time. 

"Mira," the keeper pointed outside the window, where the whole town was getting ready at the plaza for Día de Muertos, "They're doing a talent show. You should sign up."

"Ay no! My family would freak out!"

"De la Crus always said 'Seize your moment'." Keeper handed her the guitar, "Show me what you got, kid."

Coco smiled as she held the guitar, but before she even got to play a note, the shop door slammed open.

"Socorro Juanita Rivera!" 

"Mamá!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, Coco's middle name is Juanita. Hector got to pick it out and Imelda found out too late
> 
> This is last time I'm ever doing this fic in first person.
> 
> HOPEFULLY I GOT THE SPANISH DOWN. IM BAD AT SPEAKING IT-


	2. The ofrenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOH COCO YOU IN TROUBLE

"¿Qué haces aquí, Coco? And why is he giving you a guitar?!" Imelda scolded, making Coco drop the instrument.

"Mamá, he was just showing it to me!"

"You came here to grab supplies! Not to become a musician!" Imelda took her shoe off, which was a bad sign for Coco already, and started whacking the store keeper with it.

"Benny, you know we don't play music!" Imelda said with a strict tone.

Benny blocked a few hits, "Imelda, the girl just wanted to see- Ow! She just wanted to see it-"

"No more!" Imelda twirled her shoe and placed it back on her feet, "Vámonos, Coco." She grabbed her daughters arm and grabbed the bag of supplies with her free hand. 

"But mamá-"

"No buts!"

Imelda slammed open the door once more and off they went, with Imelda dragging Coco home.

"You know better not to be here."

"I know, but I was just distracted."

"Enough, Coco."

* * *

Coco was plopped down on a chair, ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"I found her at the Mariachi Plaza."

Both twins made an audible gasp.

"Tío Oscar, Tío Felipe, I was just getting supplies for shoes." Coco defended herself.

Imelda shook her head, making a loud groan, "You had a guitar."

The twins made and even louder, dramatic gasp than before.

"Mija, if your mamá says no more plaza-"  
"Then no more plaza." Both uncles, who finally relaxed, said finishing each other's sentence.

"But what about tonight?!"

"And what is tonight, Socorro?" Imelda had her hands on her hips, frightening Coco with her calm tone and saying her full name.

Coco gulped but continued, "You see, mamá, they're having a talent show.."

Imelda raised an eyebrow, causing Coco to slump in the chair.

"And I thought I might... Sign up?"

"Mi hija? In the talent show?" Imelda walked towards her, slowly. Coco realized her mistake.

Coco slowly nodded to Imelda's question, "Sí?" She gulped. 

"¡Ay, no! Hoy es Día de los Muertos! None of us are leaving." Imelda reminded, "Hold these." She dropped a pile of marigold flowers for Coco to hold.

"Mamá..."

"Hija." She grabbed her hand and led her to the ofrenda room. 

The ofrenda room had very little people on it. Which was a good thing. Most of it was just Imelda and the twins parents and grandparents. But Coco always felt someone was missing on it. She guess didn't know who.

Coco pouted as Imelda started arranging the flowers on the small ofrenda. 

"You know why we put these up, right mija?"

Coco nodded, "Sí, mama." She started helping her mother with the flowers, "We put them up here and our ancestors come to visit us."

Her mother nodded, "Correcto." Imelda turned her back, "We make all of this food and our family come together. We don't want you running off- Coco!"

Coco stopped in her steps and looked back, "I thought we were done."

"Ay, Dios mio." Imelda looked at a empty space on the ofrenda, knowing who should be up there. 

"Mamá, can I go? The ofrenda makes me really.. Unsettling.. " Coco asked, fidgeting with her braids.

Imelda nodded, "Yes mija. You can go."

Coco ran off outside, looking for her uncles.

Imelda knows she's hard on her daughter, but she does it out of love. She doesn't want her to end up like her deadbeat father.

"What am I going to do with her.." she asked, as if waiting for a response from someone, "I don't need you. I know exactly what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst  
> Kinda? It's good enough
> 
> AU from tumblrs Jorope https://jorope.tumblr.com/tagged/coco-main-character-au


	3. The picture

Seeing as one of the twin uncles are putting supplies away, Julio found his way scrambling to get onto the roof. 

He wiped his brow and lifted up the Rivera Family sign, hearing a yelp coming from inside.

"Coco? Estás aquí?" Julio asked, popping his head inside.

She gulped and nodded, "Sí, Julio, I'm in here. Hurry up before someone sees you." She warned him.

Julio wiggles himself in, along with bringing his own guitar to their secret hiding spot. 

That's right. Julio and Cocos hiding spot is in the Rivera Family sign. The same family who doesn't allow music into their home. Let alone a boy who was found at the plaza.

"You sure you want to go through with this, Coco? We could get in trouble. What if they hear us?"

"They won't. We just need to go deeper." Coco stood up as much as she can, still crouching, and moving a curtain that leads to a completely different room. 

Julio followed along, sitting down on next to Coco on the floor.

The room was filled with candles. Colorful and scent filled room candles. Not only that, a bunch of Julios vinyl records were scattered across the room. Luckily, none of the records are from Ernesto.

Both kids sat there while Julio tuned his guitar, "Perfecto!" He smiled and played one of de la Cruz's song. Not like Coco would know.

"Ever get that feeling? Where a song is playing and it feels like it's just for you?" Julio blushed a little, which went away as Coco shook her head.

"I don't know, Julio. I don't need to remind you but, mi mamá no le gusta la música." Coco laid down, enjoying Julios peaceful music. It's the one of the best days of the month, as Julio isn't around as he would like to be. 

"How's your little sister?"

"If she was a good sister, I would be able to see you more often."

Coco laughed a little as Julio continued playing. Nothing but the quite guitar music filled the room. But then, it hit Coco.

Julio had a guitar. He could just show her a few notes to play and could use those to play at the plaza talent show. It was a flawless plan.

Coco lifted herself up, "Julio, if I want to follow my dreams, can I borrow your guitar?" She asked hopefully.

"F-for the plaza??"

Coco nodded happily.

"Ay, Coco, what if your mamá-" Julio was stopped as a finger was placed on his lips.

"Nobody needs to know." Coco said, "I'm going to play in the Mariachi Plaza. Even if it kills me. Will you help me?"

Silence filled the room, until Julio nodded, "Okay. I'll teach you."

* * *

Children with sugar skull face paintings ran the streets as the giant bell has rung. 

Imelda opened the doors to her company and can finally relax for now, "Diá de los Muertos has begun." She smiled and went around the building.

Carefully, Coco and Julio were able to sneak off the room and make their way to the sidewalk, Coco clutching onto the guitar as if for dear life. Technically, she is risking her life.

"Where should we put this table, Imelda?!" Oscar called, making the two kids jump and hide behind the wall.

"In the courtyard!" Imelda answered.

"By the kitchen!?"

"Sí, next to the other one!"

In a matter of panic, Coco grabbed Julios hand and raced into the ofrenda room, knowing they should've went else where. 

"I'm sorry, Julio."

"Sorry? ¿Para que?" Julio asked before he and his guitar was shoved under the table ofrenda, hearing that Cocos family was heading this was, she could tell.

He did ask.

"Coco?" 

Coco straighten up, turning around to see who was at the doorway. It was her whole family; she'd been caught. A pit started growing in her stomach.

"Coco-"

"Your mamá had the most wonderful idea!" The twins said, growing a worried look on Cocos face.

"And that is?"

"Coco," Imelda stepped up, "The three of us have decided that you will join us in the workshop."

One of the twins placed the apron over her shoulders, making her snap.

"What?!"

Imelda squeezed her cheeks, "Mija, you will no longer shine shoes! You can make shoes! Isn't that great?"

"What if I'm no good?!"

"A Rivera is a shoemaker, mija, though and through." Imelda said, with her leaving the room, twins following behind her.

Coco watched in silence, horrified of what her mother will make of her. She was snapped out of it as Julio called for her, "Coco, you wanna come see this."

She looked over and slid under the table with him, "What is it, Julio?"

Without a word, he held up a picture. A picture of Imelda, a young Coco and a ripped photo of her papá.

"Ju...Julio, where did you find this?" Coco asked, slowly and gently taking the photo from him.

"I found it under the table. It must be old." 

Coco didn't say anything and crawled out from under the table, staring at a photo she hasn't seen for so long. She noticed the guitar. 

"Papá?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Cause Mama Coco also asked about her papá in this scene? So young Coco says it?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I post things way too early cause too much time at night. So this fic might update a good amount of time. Also I just really want to get to the Hector and Coco part.


	4. The argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my angst game is still on point

"Coco, what do you mean by papá?" Julio asked, pointing to the picture of the headless man, "Is that your papá?"

Coco nodded happily, "Julio that's him! His guitar and everything!" She hugged Julio, making him slightly blush, "I'm so glad you found this picture!"

"Your papá is Ernesto de la Cruz?"

"What? No. Julio, Ernesto is mi tío." Coco reminded, looking at the photo again, "Adopted uncle."

Julio looked at the photo again and shook his head, "That can't be. That's Ernesto's guitar.. Was his guitar."

"Julio! That isn't Ernesto's guitar!" Coco scold, putting the photo in her dress, "I would ask him if I.. What do you mean 'was his guitar'?"

"Didn't you hear?"

Coco shook her head, "No música."

"Oh.. Coco, your adopted uncle died about four years ago."

Cocos eyes widen, "No.. Estás mintiendo, right?"

He shook his head and played with his hands. Both of them stayed quite before Coco took his hand again, "Come on Julio, we're going to the plaza."

He nodded and grabbed his guitar from under the table, leaving the building.

"Coco!" Imelda called walking over to them, making both kids jump, "What are you doing with the plaza boy? And he has a guitar!"

"Mamá, don't pay attention to all of that." Coco took a step back, frightened, "I need to ask you a question." 

"Coco, is now really the time?" Imelda asked, until her heart sunk. Coco was showing her the old family photo.

Imelda took the photo from her, "Where did you find this?!"

"Julio found it under the ofrenda." Coco crossed her arms, head motioning to him, making him quickly straighten up.

"Plaza boy is messing around con el ofrenda?" Imelda's tone was calmer, which Coco warned Julio before, knowing he was in big trouble.

"I- Well- you see señora, I-" Julio was quickly cut short, as the twins ran over to their little group.

"Imelda, we need to show you-" Oscar started.

"Something. It's the Rivera sign." Felipe finished.

Imelda nodded, not until turning around to them, "Espera aquí." She sternly said before following her brothers

Coco and Julio looked at each other nervously, knowing exactly what they found. 

"How'd you think they found it?" Julio quietly asked.

"They find out everything."

* * *

"Tomar estos!" Imelda forcefully handed the case of records to Julio, "And go home! I don't need a plaza boy ruining mi hijas life with music!" 

Julio gulped, clutching onto the records and with a guitar strapped onto his back.

"Let me help you." Coco offered, but was stopped by Imelda, grabbing her arm.

"Coco, no. He brought them here he can take them home."

Coco sighed and waved bye to him, "Bye, Julio." 

Julio looked at her and nodded, "Adíos, Coco. See you next time." He lugged his way out of the building, leaving Coco, Imelda and the twins by theirselves.

Releasing her arm, Imelda rubbed her temples, "Coco, how many time have I told you not to see that plaza boy?"

"His name is Julio. Not 'plaza boy'." Coco corrected, looking down at the ground.

"Who cares?! You are not to see him again!" Imelda exploded, the last straw from her.

"Mamá, no!" Coco pleaded, "He's my friend!"

"You can make other friends who don't like music." Imelda crossed her arms.

Coco pulled on her braids, "This is probably why papá left in the first place!" She yelled, knowing it's too late to take back whatever she said.

Both twins tried their best hiding behind another, frightened of what Imelda might say.

Imelda's eyes widened, "Socorro. Juanita. Rivera." With every word, Imelda stepped closer to Coco, making Coco shrink, "Go to your room."

"Mamá-"

"Ahora Coco!" Imelda yelled. 

On the verge of tears, Coco grabbed the photo from Imelda's pocket, pointing to the guitar, "Todo lo que quería saber es dónde está la guitarra!" 

"¿Por qué quieres saber!?" 

"Because I want to play at the plaza!" Coco answered loudly, "I want papas guitarra! Why can't you understand?!" 

"Coco, I am doing this for your own good!"

"How is this for my own good?!"

"You want to end up like your abandoned and forgotten like that papá of yours?!" Imelda scolded, "Left with no family and off the ofrenda?! Or whatever happened to that bobo!"

Hot tears left Cocos eyes, "I don't care if I'm in the stupid ofrenda! I don't want to be in this family!" She tightly held a grip to the photo and bolted out the hacienda.

"Coco!"

"Come back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last of Julios appearance.  
> Don't worry, he appears later in the end
> 
> Honestly, not even I can answer what the twins were doing up in the sign. (Probably one of them saw Julio going up)


	5. The guitar and the bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, guys

Coco was desperate. Desperate to get away from her family. Desperate to play at the plaza, just like her papá.

Her vision was get fuzzy from the tears, wiping them away and headed her way to an empty alleyway.

She looked at the photo once more, letting out a weeping sound.

"Papa, why did you leave?" She asked quietly, "We could've been happy. Mamá would be less angry.." 

Wiping more tears away, she left the alleyway and looked at the giant crowd of people having fun at the Mariachi Plaza. She walked over to the giant statue of Ernesto.

"You really are dead, huh?" Coco asked, "I thought you were so popular you just.. You got your own statue." She laughed a little.

"Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" She asked again, shamefully grabbing her arm. 

Coco sighed, then closely examined the guitar statue Ernesto was holding, noticing the guitar looked way to familiar from somewhere. 

Curiously, she looked back at photo. She eyed widened. She just couldn't believe it.

That was the same guitar in the photo.

But it's been so long, she couldn't tell if it's really her papás or Ernesto. 

Stuffing the photo back in her pocket, she noticed people playing on the gazebo.

If she wanted to play in the talent show, she had to get a guitar. And she knew the right one to get.

* * *

The cemetery wasn't what Coco thought she'd see her tío. 

But where was papá? Was he not famous along Ernesto? Where was his statue?

Observing as she headed her way, she saw at all the happy families at the cemetery, celebrating their loved ones.

"So that's what happy familias do." She muttered to herself, finding herself standing in front of the giant tomb for de la Cruz.

She slipped her way through a shadow to get to the window.

Inside, the guitar hung above the crypt. Surprisingly, the place looked nice and empty. Nice for dead guy.

Coco pushed on the window, noticing it was lock. 

"No, no.." 

She jumped, hearing the first couple of fireworks go off. Her idea was terrible, but would work.

Timing the next explosion, Coco throws her shoulder into the rusted-shut window pane, making a loud clanking sound.

Loud as it was, she was lucky for her not to be even noticed by anyone.

Slinking inside, she climbs on top of the crypt, stifling a gasp when the lid moves slightly.

She sat on her knees, looking at the photo above the guitar.

"Tío Ernesto? Recuérdame? I'm your niece." She whispered, "Adopted niece.. I'm just gonna.. Take the guitar, if you don't mind." 

She took a deep breath and grabbed the guitar, jumping off of the crypt. 

"I'll return it. I promise you, tío."

She took a step back, looked at the grave one last time, and with all her confidence, she strummed it once. 

All of the marigold petals on the floor whirled around her and surged with light, only for a moment.

"The guitar! It's gone!" Someone shouted from outside.

She'd been caught for the second time today. 

Coco heard the keys for the gate jangling and unlocking.

"Who's in here?" The gatekeeper asked, startling Coco and making her gently place the guitar on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I promise it's not what it looks like I was just!" Coco couldn't finish her sentence, as the gatekeeper went straight through her, not even seeing her.

"There's nobody here!" He called. 

Coco pulled on her braided, frightened, running out of there. She noticed that people didn't see her and more people walked through. 

"Coco!" 

She knew that voice. 

"Mamá!" Coco called, running towards her for a hug, but only to find herself entering and leaving Imelda's body.

"Coco! Por favor come home!" Imelda called, following the crowd of people.

Coco was frantic. She walked backwards, frightened. She felt herself falling. She landed inside a newly dug grave.

A shadow loomed over Coco.

"Dios mío! Do you need help, sweetheart?" A woman's voice asked, reaching her arm out to help and pulling her out.

"Thank you-" Coco said, before her and the skeleton meet face to face, noticing she was a skeleton.

Coco screamed, causing the other skeleton to scream and releasing the human girl from her grip.

She backed away, bumping into another skeleton, who turned around giving Coco an angry look.

Bumping into another skeleton, he head falls off and lands into her hands.

"Do you mind?" He asks, before Coco screamed again, causing the skeleton to scream as well.

Coco chucked the skeleton head back to the owner, racing off to behind a grave.

With heaving breathing, Coco peaked from the grave, looking at all the happy skeletons with their families.

Some were dancing while some were taking food that were place for them. Other we're just admiring their family members

She got up and ran passed even more skeletons and graves, until bumping into one, causing him to scatter around.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Coco said before running off some more, "Lo siento!" She said even louder.

"Coco?" The skeleton said, pulling himself together. He couldn't be sure as he didn't have time, but he and his wife had an ofrenda to visit.

Coco had no where to go. If she went home, no one noticed if she was there. No one but skeletons saw her. 

She hid behind another grave, looking at where all the other skeletons left.

"You're all out there.." she said to herself. She got up and rounded a corner, noticing the giant marigold petal bride, where all the skeletons were leaving into the human world.

"Whoa." Coco said, seeing other skeletons going through an invisible barrier.

By now, she was extremely interested. It's not everyday you see skeletons roaming on Díos de lo Muertos.

She took a deep breath and went through. Her body went from ghostly to a solid form. 

Solid to their world at least.

Every step she took on the bridge, petals glowed. She picked up some marigold petals and threw them in the air, impressed and laughing at everything. 

She continued her walk, looking down for most of it. It wasn't until she noticed the mist cleared up, looking at the breathtaking sight. 

Beautiful buildings and sparkling cityscapes is all Coco could focus on.

"This really isn't a dream." Coco smiled.

"You're all really out there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HÉCTOR IS ALMOST HERE, GUYS
> 
>  
> 
> she had to take the guitar, I couldn't think of anything else
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention, the man who asked about Coco and the woman are Imelda and the twins parents


	6. The reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring, Chicharróns van

Coco knew she was almost to the end of the bridge, noticing alebrijez flying around the city along the way.

Along her walk, she also was able to catch people's reactions when realizing she wasn't a skeleton at all.

Reaching the far edge of the bridge, Coco looked around the grand central station. Everything was bright and sparkling, too beautiful for a child's eyes. 

"This place is amazing." She admired some more, looking back at skeletons declaring items they received. She stood in line with them, thinking the arrival agent might help. 

"Get out of the way!" A man shouted, making everyone jump out of the way of a white van, breaking through the gates.

"Lo siento!" The person from the van called out, cackling as he made it on the marigold bridge.

Of course, this didn't last long, as the van quickly went straight through the bridge, along with the man screaming as he fell.

Coco watched the whole thing, shocked of what she just witnessed, "Pendejo driver." She quietly said, seeing as it was her turn in line to 'declare'.

"Anything to declare?" The agent asked, not looking up from his clipboard, writing what the last family had brought.

"Sí." 

The agent looked up, noticing that a human girl was standing in front of him. Alive and well. His jaw dropped from this sight.

Reattaching it, the agent leaned out the window, "Ay, chicos! We need a little help here!"

* * *

At the Marigold Central Station, Coco, being escorted by a security guard, looked down at all the skeletons each trying to get to an ofrenda.

"Are they trying to go home?" Coco asked the guard, not getting a response from him, "Okay.."

Finally arriving, the guard opened a clerks door for her, slightly pushing her in.

"Gracias!" Coco said, with the guard nodding and closing the door for her.

"Care for a seat?" The clerk asked, looking through paperwork.

"Of course." Coco nodded, sitting in the seat in front of the desk.

"Good." The Clerk said, finally taking a seat in his chair, "Let me cut to the chase, you're cursed."

"Qué?!" She jumped in seat, "How am I cursed?!"

"Well you stole from the dead." The clerk chuckled, "You realize Día de los Muertos is about giving, right?"

He had a point, "S-sí, I do know sir.." Coco shamefully grabbed her arm, "Is there anyway I can go back home?"

"¡Claro!" The clerk said, "We just need a blessing from your family. ¿Cómo te llamas?" He asked.

"Socorro Rivera." Coco answered, "But Coco for short."

The clerk started looking through more paperwork. It's the most Coco has ever seen.

"Rivera.. Rivera.. River.. Rivera!" The clerk quickly put his papers down, "Not to be nosy, but, do you know a 'Héctor Rivera'?" He asked.

Cocos stiffened at Héctors name, "Sí. Mi papá." She quietly answered.

"Ooh. Espera aquí!" The clerk quickly got out of his seat and headed for the door.

Watching him leave, it was difficult for Coco to determine if this is a sick joke. 

But she could tell something is up.

* * *

"Disturbing the peace, damaging public property, driving with no paper.." the officer named off the obvious things of the recent incident.

"Ay.. I said I was sorry." The man reminded the officer.

"Sorry isn't going to clean your act, amigo." The officer said, putting his clipboard down.

"A-amigos? You think we're amigos?" The man scooted his chair closer to the desk, "Gracias a Dios! I could really use an amigo right now." He said, mistily.

"I should lock you up." The officer pulled away, "But it's the holidays, so.."

The officer was interrupted by the clerk, getting him and the mans attention. 

The clerk cleared his voice

"Héctor Rivera?"

* * *

Back at the clerks office, Coco was looking through the window, admiring the alebrijez that flew by. She glanced over to the door, hearing it unlock.

"Right in here, señor." The clerk led Héctor in, stiffing up from seeing the human girl at the window.

"C-Coco?" Héctor asked, slowly walking in the room, "Is that really you?"

"Skeleton?" Coco also asked, not until she squinted, seeing who it actually was, "Papá?"

"Coco!"

"Papá!" Coco ran in for a hug, receiving a surprisingly tight hug from the skeleton, "You left and-and.." she choked on her tears, some landing on his suit.

"I know, mija, I know." Héctor petted back and hair, "Im here now, that's all that matters." He could cry if he would be able too. 

"No llores más, mija." His voice cracking so slightly.

"Papá está aquí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for  
> Hopefully their reunion was good enough


	7. The blessings and the escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes down another chapter before going back to school*

"Oh mija, how you've grown." Héctor slightly pulled her way, "How long has it been?"

Coco sighed, "Nine years, papá.." 

Héctor wiped a tear away from her face, "I was trying to go home, I swear. There was an incident.."

"A-an incident?" Coco wondered, "What happened?"

"I.. May or may have not gotten food poisoning."

Coco stared at him, wiping a few more tears away, "Food poisoning?"

"Uh.. Sí?" Héctor chuckled nervously.

She let out a little disappointed sigh, "Dios mío.."

"Coco. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Héctor placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I know papá." She placed her hands on his cheeks, just like she use to do.

Héctor realized he missed out on so many things in Cocos life in only in a span of nine years. 

"Ahem." The clerk coughed, catching their attention, "You need to go back to the land of the living before sunrise."

"Sí, sí." Héctor sadly chuckled, knowing that he has to send his daughter he hasn't seen for years back to the living, "How do we do it?"

Coco hid behind him, holding tightly to his arm, something she never exactly got to do.

"You need a families blessing, and because your papá is here, we can start now!" The clerk showed them a marigold petal and handed it to Héctor.

"A.. A flower petal?" Héctor asked.

The clerk nodded, "You stare at the living and say her name."

"Do I have to do it now? I mean, I just got her back and-" 

"Yes, you have to do it now." The clerk pointed to Cocos finger, which was turning skeletal, "This will continue if she stays here. She'll be trapped."

Coco was about to scream, until Héctor covered her mouth, "It'll be okay, mija."

He moved her in front of him and sighed, "Ready?"

Coco nodded, "Sí.."

"Socorro." Héctor said, making the petal in his fingers.

"Nailed it." The clerk chuckled, "Now, Héctor, you say: I give you my blessing."

"I give you my blessing." Hector repeated, "I give my blessing to go home." The glow in the petal started surging.

"And.. And to never play music." Héctor added, sighing with sadness.

"Esperar! Never play music again?" Coco stepped away from the petal, "Why are you becoming mamá? I thought you loved music!"

"I do, Coco, I just.. I don't want you to end up like me."

"Can he do that?" Coco asked the clerk, to which he nodded.

"When you're ready, you give the petal to her." The clerk added.

Coco looked down and sighed, "Fine.. I'm going to miss you, papá."

"I'm going to miss you too, my Coco." Héctor said, giving the petal to Coco.

Grabbing it, Coco is quickly transported, being consumed by petals, whirlwinding her.

* * *

With a blink of an eye, Coco is right back to where she started. 

She looked through the window and laughed, "No skeletons!"

Glancing at the guitar Coco slowly walked over to it again, "He.. Wouldn't mind." She quickly grabbed the guitar and taking two steps, she was transported back to land of the dead.

The clerk and Héctor had barely left the room.

"Ah.. I see where she gets it from." Hector pinched his non-existence nose, "Mija, you were gone for two seconds."

Coco chuckled, "I took the guitar.."

"Coco, mija, why?"

She shrugged and picked up another marigold petal.

"Dame, I'm going to give you my blessing." Héctor reached for the petal, only for Coco to pull it away, "Coco.."

"Papá, no. I want to see Ernesto."

"Er... Por qué?" Héctor asked, obviously against whatever she had in mind.

"You gotta trust me on this one, papá. You do trust me, right?" She gave him puppy eyes, Hector sighed.

"You know I cannot say no to you. Especially with a face like that." He cupped her cheeks and started kissing all over her forehead, making Coco laugh.

"But I'm warning you now, if you don't like what you see from him-" Héctor took a deep breath, "I really don't understand why you need his blessing from him. I'm your papá."

"I don't need his blessing. I just want to meet him. An actual musician." Coco said, cutting Hector deep. 

It hurt Hector to hear that his own daughter doesn't think of him as a musician any longer.

"Okay.. Okay Coco." 

She smiled and tucked the petal in her pocket.

"Oye, can we leave?" Héctor asked the clerk. 

The clerk shook his head, "You can't leave. She needs to get back home." He spun himself around in his rolling chair to grab even more papers, "A human can't-" when he turned back, he saw that Héctor and Coco had already left, basically making a run for it.

"¡Dios míos!" He ran out, looking for a guard.

* * *

Until the coast was clear, Coco and Hector hid inside a phone booth.

"We need to make a run for it." Coco said, looking through the small window.

"How are we going to do that?" Héctor asked, crouching down.

"Nnnnow!" Coco grabbed his arm and made a dash for it, heading out the front doors of the Department of Family Reunions.

It wasn't until she made it down the stairs she realized that Héctors arm followed, but not Héctor himself.

Hector ran after her moments later.

"Princesa, espérame!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be renamed: Héctor and Coco doing random daughter and father shenanigans to go to Ernesto 
> 
>  
> 
> She just wants to see him, leave her alone


	8. Off to Shanty Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*TheyDontGoUntilTheEnd*cough*  
> *cough*IJustCouldntComeUpWithAGoodName*cough*

"What now?" Coco asked, looking down to cause less attention.

Héctor placed his straw hat on her head, "We need to make you look like one of us."

He took hold of her hand, missing the feeling of skin, especially Cocos.

"Bueno idea." She nodded, holding onto Héctors hand tightly. Coco missed this. She missed everything about her father.

"Careful mija. People in this town don't pay attention to where they're going." 

"Papá, were you the one driving that white van?"

"Mija, keep talking about the van and I'm going to send you back home, now."

* * *

Underneath a tunnel, Héctor and Coco sat on wooden crates, with Héctor making Cocos face the look of a skeleton.

"A ver. Mija, por favor, stop moving. You're going to smudge it." Héctor said, biting his lips as an improviser for his tongue.

"Is this shoe polisher?" Coco asked, trying not to talk when getting a face painting.

"Hija, actual paint is too expensive." After a couple more smudges, Héctor handed her a small mirror, "Ta-da! Una princesa!" 

"A dead princesa." Coco corrected as she admired her father's work in mirror. 

Héctor nervously chuckled at her correction, "Not actually dead."

"Papá, I'm never going to die." She laughed, making Héctor pull her into a hug.

"If you don't die, how am I going to see in the land of the dead?"

Coco didn't say anything to his comment. Both because he was desperate to see her again, also the fact that he wants her to die so he could see her.

"Have you been able to crossover?"

"No.. Never." Héctor pulled her away, patting the top of straw hat, "This place runs on memories. If your photo is on the ofrenda, you can go and visit."

"But... Mamá never put your photo up."

Héctor nodded, "Correcto. I'm basically alive because of memories. Even if they're bad ones. Happens to all of us, right?" He smiled

"Right. Now vámonos! We're going to go find tío Ernesto!" Coco declared, tightly gripping onto Héctor's hand.

"S-sí! Off to Ernesto's..." Héctor knew he didn't want to go. He didn't want to see some guys face who stoled his songs. He was the last face to see before leaving the Living.

"Papá.. you're okay, right?" 

"Sí." Héctor nodded, "We need a father daughter day before you leave."

* * *

They made their way through a pedestrian path, Coco goofily slink-walked next to Héctor.

"What are you doing?" Héctor asked, glancing down at her.

"Walking like a skeleton."

"No," he shook his head, "skeletons don't walk like that."

"It's how you walk." Coco continued walking like a skeletons, "People will think I'm just like you."

"Not true." Héctor looked at his feet a straightened up, noticing a sign that mentioned Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular, "Cabrón." 

"Hmm?" Coco stared his direction, noticing the sign as well, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Bleh. Ever since he's been here, Tío Ernesto has been throwing a big dumb party-"

"You and Tío Ernesto are partners! You can get us in, right?"

Héctor looked at her, nervously chuckling, "He and I haven't been talking as much.. For nine years and counting."

"Then why act like your amigos with him?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Papá, you could never disappoint me. Even if you did lie to me about Ernesto and left us."

"Aww, you're sweet mija." Héctor chuckled, "Vamos, we have to go make a quick trip."

* * *

"Welcome to Shanty Town!"

A group of ratty skeletons huddle around burning trashcan and letting out raucous laughter.

They all looked dirty, but not too bad. 

"Cousin Héctor!" One of the them yelled, causing the other around to yell his name out as well.

"Hey tío! Que onda!" Héctor yelled in return.

Coco looked around at the other skeletons, "Are these skeletons family?"

"Not by blood. We're the ones with no ofrendas or person to go to." He shrugged, "So, we call each other tío or whatever."

Approaching three elderly, and clearly drunk, skeletons, he let go of Cocos hand. 

"Tía Chelo!" He handed them a bottle of alcohol, Coco wasn't sure.

"Héctor!" Chelo said in return, pouring whatever drink that was in the bottle into shot glasses for the other two ladies, "Héctor, who is that little princesa behind you?"

"Her? This is my hija, Coco." He introduced her, pouring two shots of the drink for himself, "Decir hola."

"Hola." Coco slightly waved at them, hiding behind Héctor.

"I'm so sorry Héctor. At least you get to finally see her."

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at Coco, getting a smile back from her, "Hey, is Chicharrón around?"

"In the bungalow." They pointed, "But he might be a little angry with you."

"Pfft, when is he?"

They walked into the bungalow, which was cramp, dark and quite. Quite before Coco and Héctor arrived that is.

"Buenas noches, Chicharrón!"

"I don't want to see your stupid face, Héctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the story is going... downhill. I can tell. I didn't actually think I'll get this far, so I need suggestions for so. Many. Things.   
> Thank you!
> 
> You can tell I'm a terrible planner and writer


	9. Meeting Chicharrón

"I brought you a little offering~" Héctor swirled the drink in the glass, walking next to a hammock.

Coco didn't notice the person laying in it at first, but did notice a giant straw hat that shuffled around as her papá talked.

"You better get out of here, Héctor." Chicharrón threatened, but it wasn't like he could do much while in that hammock of his.

"I would love to, Cheech, but mi hija and I need to tell you something."

Cheech groaned, but immediately became interested when hearing the word 'hija', "Your hija is here?" 

Héctor nodded, moving her in front of him. Coco shyly waved at him, "Hola." 

Cheech stared her down, "So, you're the girl that he gets himself arrested for every year?" he asked, looking at Héctor to confirm this.

Héctor patted her head, "Sí, she's the one."

"Well then," Cheech reached out his arm to her, "nice to meet you Coco. Soy Chicharrón, no es un amigo de tu padre."

Coco giggled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Chicharrón." 

"Your papá talks about you almost everyday, since he came here."

They made small talk, something Héctor has never seen Cheech so interested at all. He's never seen Cheech like this before.

"What were you going to say Héctor?" Cheech asked, referring to what he said as he entered unexpectedly.

"Oh." Héctor was obviously hesitant about how he will react, "We, uh-"

"Papá, don't bring me into this." Coco crossed her arms.

"Of course, mija." He nervously laughed, "Cheech, I lost your van.. While going through the bridge." He admitted. 

"It fell right through." Coco added, getting a look from Héctor. "Someone had to tell him, papá."

The whole room went dead silent for a minute, which seemed almost an eternity for Héctor.

"Coco, you want to cover your ears for this." Cheech warned her, doing as she was told to do. And just to be safe, she hummed a random tune to prepare for whatever comes next.

Though she couldn't hear much, she was able to hear all of the muffled yelling coming from Cheech. Once in a while, he threw one of his things from the hammock, making her papá block a lot of things. This may have happened before, since he's been blocking almost half of it.

The one thing he couldn't block was a guitar, making Héctor scatter all over the floor.

"Pendejo!" Cheech yelled, panting as he was out of breath from all the yelling.

Removing her hands from her ears, Coco was impressed on how he didn't have to get out of his hammock to do throw his things.

"Cheech, lo siento, I really am." Héctor said in apologetical tone, picking himself back together.

Coco ran over, both to make sure he was okay and to grab the guitar.

"You're more worried about the guitar than your own father." Héctor said, in a very hurt tone, but he was simply pretending to be.

"Cheech, can I borrow this?" Coco asked, gripping onto the guitar.

With a sigh, he nodded, "Sí. You're most likely to return it than this idiota."

"I am being bullied in my own home!" Héctor yelled, before being thrown a shoe at him.

"This isn't your home Héctor." Cheech reminded, "Mira, if you want your daughter to use the guitar, you're going to have to play a song."

"Ay.. I don't play anymore Cheech, you know that." Héctor stared down at the floor.

Chicharrón gave him a dirty glare. “You want it.. You got to earn it..” He hissed.

Coco knew not to interfere in the conversation, knowing how angry the older skeleton was already. She sat on the closest crate and watched.

With a sigh, Héctor grabbed the instrument from Coco and sat by Cheech's feet on his hammock.

"Any request?"

Chicharrón laughed, knowing he won the round. "You know my favorite."

Héctor began the lovely tune. It brought back memories for Coco. Memories she never wanted to fade away, as most of them were just her and her papá singing and dancing. She relaxed and watched the magic happen.

_"Well, everyone knows Juanita._  
_Her eyes each a different color_  
_Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in._  
_And her.."_  
Héctor quickly paused, all eyes on Coco, who was giving him a dorky smile.  
_"Knuckles they drag on the floor."_

Chicharrón was quick to react, "Those aren't the words!"

Héctor motioned towards Coco, "There are children present." He continued.  
_"Her hair is like a briar._  
_She stands in a bow-legged stance._  
_And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance."_  
Héctor finished the song with a soft flourish, later receiving a clap from Coco.

"Gracias, Héctor." Chicharrón said, closing his eyes. "Hey, Héctor?"

"Sí, Cheech?"

"Dance with your daughter. Jump around to her favourite music and savor the moment." He weakly said. "Don't waste your time." 

He fell asleep. Did skeletons need sleep? Though Coco wasn’t completely, she knew one thing for certain: anyone would be tired after talking to Héctor.


	10. Héctor and the famous song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days late.  
> But the man of the hour is in this chapter! So it's all good!

Coco couldn’t keep her eyes off the skeleton. Even in his sleep, he looked tired and miserable.

“Is he okay?”

Héctor nodded and chugged his shot glass down, leaving the other full one on Cheech’s stool for whenever he wakes up.

“He’s just tired, mija.” Héctor explained. “Tired that one day.. He’ll disappear.” He took her hand and lead her outside of the bungalow.

Coco swallowed hard, “What do you mean he’ll disappear? He’s already dead, isn’t that enough?”

Héctor shook his head, “No, that’s not what I mean. In a few years, no one in the living world will remember him. He’ll be forgotten.” He said sadly, not until getting a hug from behind. Coco tightly hugged him, but was afraid she might crush his bones, if that was even possible.

Héctor quietly laughed, "It happens to everyone eventually."

"Will I forget about you, papá?”

The skeleton gently pulled her in front of him and got to her level. "I know for a fact that you'll never forget me, correcto?"

Coco nodded and hugged him one last time.

Héctor rubbed her back, suddenly back to his cheerful self. "Like I said, it’ll happen to everyone." He picked up the guitar in one hand and grabbed a hold onto Cocos.

Making their way out of Shanty Town, Coco couldn't stop staring at the bungalow until it was out of eye sight.

* * *

Hanging off the back of a moving red trolley, Coco couldn't keep her thoughts off of what she just witnessed. Could something like this happen to her papá? 

She looked over at him, who was fiddling with the guitar.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking back at the sights of the giant, bright buildings. 

"Plaza de la Cruz!" Héctor strummed the guitar louder, "They're having a talent show there and a friend of mine told me all about it."

"A lot of your amigos here seem to be..." 

"Estúpidos?"

Coco nodded, "Sí, eso. So, are we going to meet your friend over there?"

Héctor nodded. "Yeah! What's the worst that could happen?"

The trolley stopped at the Plaza de la Cruz, which had another statue of Ernesto just like the land of the living.

"Showtime!" Héctor laughed, obviously very excited, and jumped off the trolley, Coco trying to catch up to him.

* * *

Héctor lead Coco backstage. But on the way, she was able to catch people energetically celebrating. People dancing to music without the consequence of being yelled at. 

She was also able to catch a glimpse at the lady who was hosting the colorful show.

"Hey Gustavo!" Héctor called out, letting go of Cocos hand and walking over to another short skeleton. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready Ernesto's stupid party and concert?"

"We are. We were asked to watch the competition before the party started." Gustavo answered, not until seeing the skeleton following Héctor around. "Is this the daughter of _Chorizo?_ "

The other musicians of his little band heard and looked over. 

"It's Chorizo!" One of them called, causing the other members to erupt in laughter and call out the nickname.

Héctor sighed, pinching his nonexistent nose. "Yes. Yes! This is my daughter! You guys are so funny! Haha!" 

"Chorizo?" Coco asked, looking up at Héctor.

"Chica, your papá is famous!" Gustavo blurted out, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Ask him how he died!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Héctor crossed his arms and looked away, not able to look and deal with his own shame.

"How did you really die?"

"He choked on some CHORIZO!" Gustavo blurted out again, causing the musicians to laugh harder than before.

Coco put a fist to her mouth to stop her laughter. A part of her wanted to laugh at how her father died from chorizo. But, another part of her didn't want to, realizing she would be laughing at her own fathers death. 

Then again, it was from chorizo.

"I didn't choke!" Héctor was quick to jump in, "I got food poisoning! There is a big difference!"

This comment only caused more laughter.

Héctor let out a groan, "Self-important jerk musicians!" He kept his arms cross and turned his back on them and Coco.

Gustavo laid his hand on Cocos shoulder, considering how short she was. "If you win this competition, you get to play at Ernesto's party."

Coco's face lit up. "Papá! We just have to win this thing!"

Héctor, still having his back turned at them, nodded. "Exactly why I brought you here, corazón."

"Good luck." Gustavo told them before walking off with his group. "You're definitely going to need it, Chorizo!" Laughter was heard until they were completely alone backstage.

Looking over, Coco walked over and gave him another hug.

"Ay, what's with you and hugs, princesa?"

"Nine years worth of hugs." Coco said, letting him go. "So, did you choke or did you have food poisoning?" 

"Don't ask, por favor." Héctor shook his head, "So, wanna enter in the competition?"

Coco nodded, "What should we sing?" She gasped, "I don't know any songs- "

"Mija, calmed down." He reminded her. "We'll think of something."

"The only song I know is... Remember Me." 

Héctor's eyes widen, quickly shaking his head. "Nonono. Not that one. Nope. Nooo." 

"¿Por qué no?" Coco asked. "We could just make it a little happier."

"Trust me, we can't do this song." 

"But it's an original song. We could win!"

Héctor became uneasy. He grabbed his arm shamefully. He knew she was going to find out eventually, so it was either now or never.

"Papá, what's wrong?" She slowly walked to him.

Without a word, Héctor pointed to the other performers warming up before going on stage. All singing the same song in different ways.

"They're contestant. What's wrong with...?" Coco stopped and listened, realizing what they were all singing. 

"Remember me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/jF3zHhsdPVo
> 
> *me not knowing where to go with this story after the poco loco scene*
> 
> In other words: no crisis yet


	11. The talent show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using suggestions from both Harmonic_Carnival and XxTCx96xX (which you'll see at the end)! 
> 
> Thank you!

"Why are people playing our song?!"

"Coco, calmase, por favor-"

"Tell me why first!"

"Because Tio Ernesto stoled our songs!" Héctor was the last to yell, causing both him and Coco to stare at each other in silence.

After a while, the stagehand came over to them, getting their attention. "Fathergirl? You're on standby!" He then looked at another band, "Los Chachalacos, you're up next!"

Coco stared as the impressive band walked past them with their fancy instrument.

Another thing started to bother Coco. She sighed and looked down. "You called us Fathergirl?"

Héctor chuckled nervously and nodded. "S-sí? I couldn't think of another name for a father daughter band."

"I can see that."

"Coco-"

"We need to think of a song we can sing."

Héctor grabbed the guitar and played a few tunes on it. "Hmm.. How about Poco Loco? Remember that one?"

Cocos eyes widened up and happily nodded in agreement. "Sí! That one! Ay, we would sing that to annoy mamá." She laughed, Héctor letting out a laugh as well.

"Remember the lyrics?"

"Is the Land of the Dead real?" 

Coco and Héctor laughed, which quickly stopped when hearing the audience going wild from the other impressive band.

Héctor slowly breathed in and out, looking sick for a skeleton. 

"Papá, did you ever get this nervous before you preformed?" Coco quietly asked, grabbing his hand and gently held it.

"Not since I died!" Héctor yelled and sat down on a wooden crate, Coco still holding on to him.

"Papá, we don't have to do this," Coco assured him, "I can just take your blessing and go home. Set your photo up for the ofrenda."

Héctor shook his head, "No no no, I promised to let you see Tio Ernesto, one way or another." He glanced over at the look she was giving him. "Let you confront Tio Ernesto."

"Papá, I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do."

"Hush! We can do this." Héctor let out one more breathe and nodded. "Okay, wanna perform? We are going to preform!"

Coco smiled widely and found a wooden crate to sit in front of him, excited for her lesson.

"First you have to loosen up! Shake off the nerves!" Héctor starts to do a loose-bone skeletal shimmy, surprising Coco just a little.

She did a shimmy herself, trying to copy her father.

"Qué bueno!" Héctor clapped. "Now, your best grito!"

"My best grito?"

"Your best yell! Watch and observe-" Héctor took a deep breath in and let out a loud grito for everyone in the audience to probably hear.

Coco watched and nodded. "Okay, okay." She breathed deeply, but still uncertain, she let out a squeak like screech instead.

Héctor cringed a bit, but quickly brushed it off. "That's okay. We can practice that later." 

"Fathergirl, you're up!" The stagehand called as Los Chachalacos left the stage.

Coco could hear her father's breathing starting to go faster, "Papá, we can do this, count to eight." She held up four fingers, "¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?"

Héctor held up four fingers as well, "Enough enough. We have to go up."

The blue haired lady Coco saw was on stage again, announcing how Héctor and Coco (of Fathergirl) were up next.

Héctor and Coco simultaneously took a deep breath and went up on stage.

* * *

Héctor held on to the guitar, obviously very nervous.  
Coco, being on stage for the first time, was also very nervous.  
Panic was painted across both of their faces. 

This caused the crowd to get impatient, even with one audience yelling to bring back yelling dogs.

Héctor stepped back, until hearing a loud grito.

Coco let out another, better than what she showed earlier, full-throated and resonant. She glanced at Héctor until he gave a grito as well. He starts the guitar intro. He starts singing first

" _What color's the sky?_  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
You tell me that it's red  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!"

Coco smiled widely and starts to do some percussive footwork to Héctor guitar. 

" _Where should I put my shoes?_  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
You say, "put them on your head!"  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!" Coco joined in. "You make me un poco loco.  
Un poquititito loco!"

" _The way you keep me guessing_  
I'm nodding and i'm yesing  
I'll count it as a blessing  
That I'm only un poco loco!"

The interlude for the song started and both Coco and Héctor played around.

"Not so bad for a dead guy!"

"Not so bad for an actual living dead girl!" He laughed, "Eso!" He starts doing the same footwork as Coco, following her lead.

As the singing part started again, both stopped in place and looked at each other, singing together.

" _The loco that you make me_  
It is just un poco crazy  
The sense that you're not making  
The liberties you're taking  
Leaves my cabeza shaking  
You're just un poco loco!

 _Un poquititititititititititititito loco_!"

Héctor placed Coco on his shoulders, causing the whole audience to erupted into applause.

"Mija, you did good for your first time! I'm proud of you." Héctor slowly put her back on her feet, turning back to the crowd. "Eso!"

Coco swelled and grabbed his hand, running off stage.

* * *

"That was great!" Coco shouted, jumping around Héctor. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Uh, because I'm dead?" Héctor reminded.

"Oh yeah.." Coco rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled.

Héctor sighed, "If your mamá could see you, she would probably be proud and let you play music!"

"No. I wouldn't." A voice came from the shadows, slowly walking over to them.

Coco and Héctor gasped in unison.

"I-Imelda?!"

"Mamá!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *realizing how to fit the Imelda suggestion in then also realizing this is a Pixar company, the same company that gave feelings, cars and bugs feelings*
> 
> If you're as confused as who's singing in which order it's
> 
> Héctor first, then Coco,Héctor again and then the both of them together.
> 
> This chapter kinda sucked, but eh. aN UPDATE IS AN UPDATE


	12. The uninvited visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed! So beware of terrible writing! And this sort of explains how Imelda is here!  
> Featuring characters I had to make up for this chapter

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo a-aquí, mamá?" Coco quavered, hiding behind Héctor, who was stepping back from Imelda.

"Getting my daughter back!" Imelda yelled, frightened both Coco and Héctor.

"Imelda," Héctor nervously chuckled, "How did you get to the Land of the Dead?"

"That stupid guitar of yours, you idiota!" Imelda shouted this time, making Coco and Héctor shrink. She pointed at Héctor, growling, "You! How dare you make my daughter play in a talent show?!"

"Mi corazón, how exactly did my guitar get you here?"

"Ay! Everyone was going to Ernesto's grave and-"

"You touched it? Getting yourself cursed?" Coco interrupted, deserving herself a stink eye from Imelda.

Imelda grabbed Coco by her arm, pulling her closer to her and knocking the straw hat off her head. "Are you okay mija?" Her tone shifted into a mixture of calm and worry.

"Sí mamá." Coco assured her, grabbing her arm in shame.

"Is this shoe polisher on your face?" 

"Yes.."

Héctor picked up his straw hat and placing it on his head. He looked beside his widowed wife and daughter to see his parents-in-law. "Ay.. Hola Claudia. Hola Jesús."

The two skeletons stared at him. They were at least around their 50's. At least they were not as young as Héctor.

"Hola Héctor." Jesús said, crossing his arms.

"So.. How's Dia de los Muertos going?" Héctor nervously asked.

"We couldn't make it to the ofrenda." Claudia answered. "We had to help our alive daughter find our alive granddaughter."

"Eso es.. Bueno."

Imelda finally got up from babying her daughter, "I was worried my daughter was going to end up like her father."

"You know Imelda," Héctor said, "Coco is my daughter too. Our daughter." 

This definitely caught Imelda's attention. "Not in a million years!" Both started going at it. Their first meeting in nine years, and their first thing to do is fight. Fight about how Coco isn't the others daughter. Fight about how one left the other. 

Coco watched as how her mamá was the one yelling the most. How obvious it was her papá was too scared to speak up, only talking when he can. How it was also obvious it was her fault.

With a sigh, she slowly walked over to her grandparents.

"Hola Coco." Jesús said, giving her a hug. 

"Hola abuelo." She looked over at Claudia and grabbed her hand. "Hola abuela."

"Coco. How beautiful you've became." Claudia hugged her as well. A group hug from abuela and abuelo.

"Damas y caballeros!" The blue haired lady yelled, catching Cocos attention.

"The winners!" Coco let go of the elder skeletons and ran to the stairs, wanting to hear who wins.

"We had such an amazing show! But as sad as we are for it to end, we are ready to tell the winners!" The lady gave out a grito herself and opened an envelope. "And the winners are..."

Everyone in the audience was anxious to hear the winners. Especially Coco, who was crossing her fingers.

"Los Chachalacos!" The lady loudly announced, letting out another grito.

Coco was in disbelief. She watched as the impressive band go up on stage once more, being able to see de la Cruz.

"Ay! Can this day get any worse?!" Coco cried, tugging on her braids. "I can't take it.." she glanced at her parents, who continued their argument.

* * *

"Imelda, I know you're mad, but you have to realize this is a good thing!"

"How? How is this a good thing?!"

"I haven't seen you or Coco for so long-"

"And who's fault is that?" Imelda interrupted.

"Mine." Héctor answered. "But it's good because Coco and I get some quality time. Nine years missed."

"Papá." Coco entered their conversation, pushing them slightly apart. "Papá, can I ask you something?"

Héctor sighed in relief, "Of course, mija. What is it?" He went down to her eye level.

"Well..." Before Coco said anything else, she grabbed him by his vest and started running from her mother.

"Socorro!" She could hear her mother yell.

"¿Qué estás haciendo!?" Héctor yelped, trying to run along with his daughter.

"Running away from mamá of course!"

* * *

It was a wild goose chase. Because of it, Imelda didn't have time to wait for her parents to catch up. It was either catch her unruly daughter and husband, or wait for two elderly people who were already dead. One or the other, really.

"Socorro Juanita Rivera, you are in trouble!" Imelda yelled.

Coco didn't care. But Héctor, he cared. Considering they are bumping and pushing local skeletons out of the way for their own problems.

"In here!" Héctor yelled, opening a door for Coco to race in, following her in after.

After the first flight of stairs, they ran into a gate. Coco easily entered a broken part.

"You are not getting away that easily!" Imelda called, finding them was easy. They were always terrible at hide and seek when Héctor was still alive.

"Papá, the petal!" Coco pointed to his pocket vest.

"Buena idea!" Héctor reached for his pocket, taking out the marigold petal. To his surprise, was still intact after everything they went through.

"Socorro!" Imelda was already halfway up the flight of stairs.

He held the petal out. "Imelda, I give you my blessing!" Héctor yelled, watching as the petal surged with light. "My blessings for you to go home!" 

Imelda made it up the stairs. But not to her daughter. 'Coc-' was all they heard before a bunch of marigolds twirled around Imelda and transported her back to the Land of the Living.

Coco and Héctor panted, finally able to relax, unless Imelda came back.

"Hey Coco?" Héctor said, very out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Who won the competition?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imelda will return. And with the possibility of Pepita, since she's Imelda's cat, according to the novel.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a while. So, I really want to continue this story, even though it's been a couple of months. Before I do, I want to know if anyone would still read this or if any people are still into Coco. The beginning of chapter 13 has been in my notes for a long time, so-

This'll be deleted after a couple of days.  
But for now, we shall wait and see~


End file.
